User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Kaido Saga Intro (XDY)
On a stormy island in the grand line 9 ships are lined up at the docks in front of a run-down castle Inside the castle there is a room lit only by candles with a large round table which 10 people are sitting around. ???: (growl) any sign of him yet ???: no master but my scouts said he had finished his business on dressrosa ???: hehehehehe why are you so worried he’s always late master kaido A large shadowed figure sits at the head of the table ''(infobox: kaido of the beasts)'' Kaido:'' (growls) betty , Julius shut up ''(Infobox: Elizabeth “ betty “ parris 5th commander of the tyrant pirates) (Infobox: Julius Caesar “head of intel” 6th commander of the tyrant pirates eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion) Loud footsteps fill the hall Betty: hehehehe he’s here A blonde haired man enters the room he is wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a gold tie, he is carrying a briefcase and smoking a cigarette (Infobox: azreal “right hand of the beast” head of business and 1st commander of the tyrant pirates eaten the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Angel) '' '''Kaido:' (growl) what the fuck took you so long azreal The hole room goes quiet Azreal takes one last drag of his cigarette Azreal: including me there’s only 10 commanders here where’s the other 8 bro ???: 'AZREAL!!! Don’t be so rude, master kaido asked you a question '???: brother calm down you can’t talk to your superior like that ???: I don’t cear he is showing master no respect (Infobox: Castor and Pollux “the twin sages” 3rd and 4th commanders of the tyrant pirates) Azreal: '''you should listen to your brother Pollux I would hate to have to make him an only child '''Castor: yes please listen to him brother now is not the time for such things Pollux sits back down Azreal pulls up a seat at the table Azreal: the reason im late is I stopped in to see ironboy and he had caught himself something very useful Julius: and what would that be Azreal: an investment of sorts, you see a famous young rookie decided to challenge him, scotch easily dispatched his crew but the captain put up more of a fight (sigh) but he quickly gave up when I came along. Kaido: (growl) get to the point Azreal:'' (smiles)'' I took his crew into my custody and simply gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse work under your name bro make a name for himself do as we see fit and his crew stays alive refuse and they die Kaido:'' (growl)'' why the hell do I want some weak rookie under my name Azreal: because this weak rookie use to be a marine (azreal gets up and walks over to kaido) he’s of value Kaido:'' (growl) hmmmm good work azreal now let’s talk about why I summoned you all here '''Sorry I haven’t been on the wiki in so long my dog chewed through my laptop charger and I just took me a while to get round to buying another ' 'This is just the start of my kaido saga which will focus on his crew more than him but before I commit to this I would like you to tell me if you want me to continue the predictions ' 'Thanks for reading ' ' ' Category:Blog posts